Goodbye
by dancingjuice
Summary: Sam calls Finn to talk, and say his final goodbyes  I wrote this before I knew Sam was coming back, and this will not be my last Sinn fic


Finn felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Sam's name under the phrase "One new message" Finn's heart dropped in his chest, he had a feeling this was coming. He flipped open his phone and saw "We need to talk" He closed his phone and slid it back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." Finn replied kissing her on the forehead. As he pulled away from the kiss a Journey song started playing in his pocked.

"Finn, your phone." Rachel said.

Finn sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Sam's name flashed on the screen "Rachel, I have to take this." Rachel nodded and left the room.

"What is it, Sam?" Finn said into his phone.

"We need to talk, now." Sam said in a depressed tone "Can you come to the hotel?"

Finn took a deep breath "Sure, I'll be there soon." he heard the line go dead, and Finn closed his phone.

Rachel came back into the room, "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing, I've got to go. Football emergency." Finn lied. Rachel smiled, as Finn walked to the door. He kissed Rachel. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Rachel nodded her head.

"Don't be long" she told him.

"I won't" he said as he left the room

Finn got into his truck, and put his hands on thee steering wheel. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he didn't like the thought. He put the key in the ignition and drove to the hotel. A moving truck sat in front of the hotel, but he didn't see Sam's parent's cars. He really didn't like where this was going. He pulled into an empty parking space, put the truck into park, yanked the key out of the ignition, and nearly jumped out of the truck. He ran to the hotel door, which was open, and saw Sam sanding in the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn nearly shouted at Sam.

"Finn, calm down. I'll explain everything" Sam told him in an oddly soothing voice.

Finn just looked at Sam and crossed his arms. "Dude, what the hell is going on?" Finn asked, calmer this time.

"My dad got a job." Sam told him

"Sam! That's great! Where?" Finn asked enthusiastically.

"Finn, its in Portland." Sam said.

"Portland? As in the city that killed us at nationals?" Finn said harshly. He took a seat on one of the beds, next to a half packed box, and put his hands on his face "What does this mean for football, and glee club, and most of all what does it mean about us?" Finn's voice cracked.

Sam took a seat next to him on the bed, and placed his hand on Finn's knee. "Well, I plan on going out for the football team, and glee club at the new school. Maybe we'll beat you again at nationals" Sam smiled as Finn laughed through the start of tears "As for us, I don't know if there ever could have been an 'us' so to speak, face it Finn. You keep running back to Rachel and then Rachel won't have you, or does something wrong, you go back to Quinn. You're trapped, Finn" Sam explained to him.

"Could we still be friends?" Finn asked through the tears.

"Of course we can still be friends, Finn. There are some bonds that can't be broken."

Finn stared at his abnormally large feet for what felt like an eternity. When looked up, his eyes were filled with tears. He just stared into Sam's green eyes, and put his hand on the side of his face. "You know, I will never forget you." he managed through the tears. He gave Sam a kiss just as he heard a car door shut.

"That must be my parents." Sam said, now also starting to cry. "I'll never forget you either. You should go now."

Finn, stood up, and got in front of Sam "I'll miss you more than you could ever understand." And kissed him, one final time. As he walked out the door, he nodded to Sam's parent's. "Leaving so soon, Finn?" Sam's dad asked him.

"I've got to get back to Rachel. Good luck in Portland." He told him. Sam's dad nodded and Finn rushed to his truck. He struggled with the door, and punched it. When he finally got the door open, he tossed his keys into the passenger seat, and placed his forehead on the steering wheel and sobbed into it. The special Broadway song Rachel had set as her own ringtone went off. He answered the phone "Hi, Rachel."

"Are you almost done?" She said softly Finn fought back more tears.

"I'm on my way." Finn told her.

"Are you okay? You sound sad." Rachel said.

"I'm fine, just a rough practice." Finn lied.


End file.
